User talk:Teechan
Welcome Hi, welcome to 07 Ghost Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kapitel 85 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlahBlahBlahLOL (Talk) 08:07, July 17, 2012 Going around to edit the Kapitels...re-reading the manga for details missed. I really want to add a "Quotes from this Chapter" for those chapters that have summaries and summaries to those that don't. Hopefully, we can bring this Wiki up-to-date a little further...FUN! ^_^ tee_chan 04:30, July 25, 2012 (UTC) tee hime! you're here! what happened to Bleach!!???!!! 0_0 06:18, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ??? Whoa. Who's this??? ^_^ I left.,hehe tee_chan 23:01, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Appearance guide Lately I've been spending some time messing around with collapsible tables on the Sandbox page. I've put together some sort of prototype appearance guide. I was thinking that this could go somewhere near the 'Trivia' section on all character pages to help people find the episode/chapters with their favourite characters in. I want your opinion on this: do you think it's a good idea, or is it too much? :) BlahBlahBlahLOL (talk) 13:58, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Sounds like someone's physics project, hehehe. But by any chance if it makes the Wikia a bit more interesting than it already is, why not? I'd like to see it. Perhaps we can experiment...give it a trial run and observe for a few days. If it's acceptable to most, KEEP-KEEP!!! ^_^ tee_chan 07:44, August 2, 2012 (UTC) : Then systems are go. I've added the 'Appearances' heading to all characters up to Kapitel 8. If it's a hit then I'll carry on. It's collapsible so you can choose to hide it if you want. :) BlahBlahBlahLOL (talk) 13:08, August 2, 2012 (UTC) : COOL!!! Oh...it's a cute addition...hehehehe....but I got a problem...a certain user named Vega Dark locked me out yesterday coz of vandalism and disruption???... 0_0 Do I vandalize??? HUhuhuhU.... tee_chan 07:52, August 3, 2012 (UTC) VegaDark When did you first notice you were blocked? How do you know it's VegaDark? Was a message left? I've checked a list of all blocked users on this wiki, which shows even temporary blocks, and you're not on it. Are you sure you were blocked? Is there anything you may have done to warrant this block? BlahBlahBlahLOL (talk) 11:23, August 3, 2012 (UTC) It just happened that one time. It said the block was effective until 24th of September. Actually had to re-do my entire system unit and re-program the network, changed IP and all that...it was not allowing me to do anything at all, hehe. I seemed to have fixed it though...but MAJOR hassle. I don't wanna go a day without editing the Wikia, huhuhuhu :'( tee_chan 06:21, August 4, 2012 (UTC) : If you changed your IP address then that would explain why you're not on the block list. A month-long block seems very harsh considering I can't find any reason for it. None of your edits constitute as vandalism/disruption. You're editing a few wikis, are you sure it's something you did on this wiki? BlahBlahBlahLOL (talk) 13:05, August 4, 2012 (UTC) It happened again!!! : I've never started editing for Code G under this namesake yet...and...hmm...previously, well, it was a different connection for the Bleach Wikia under a different name too so couldn't be that, I guess... I was blocked here. Until I changed everything that is. Idon't really know. I just find it weird... (-_-) tee_chan 07:08, August 5, 2012 (UTC) : The block was made by Sulfur. : Reason given: This username or IP address is prevented from editing across the entire Wikia network due to vandalism or other disruption. : If you believe this is in error, please contact Wikia. : The blocker also gave this additional reason: spam. : Start of block: 14:05, 19 July 2012 : Expiry of block: 14:05, 19 October 2012 : Intended blockee: : Block ID: #45110 : Current IP address: 121.54.58.144 : _I am so confused now, huhuhuhuhu tee_chan 05:58, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Where the real work begins... I wonder how come nobody's really bothered with the other Kapitels' summaries. Hehe. I volunteer to sweep up the contents. Let's make the Wikia a little more complete. I think more people will like to read up on them and perhaps be encouraged to make more and more edits here. ^_^ : teechan _08/28/2012 11:23AM Progress Report Kapitels under touch-up job: 'DONE WITH: Kapitel 87-Millea Klein' notes: please review. will need to return to add Characters in Order of Appearance for Kapitel 28 'Next: '''Kapitel 30-Hausen House (Part 2) notes: adding summary and quotes; will update related pages with facts and other information. 'Future:' Kapitel 31-Hausen House (Part 3) up to Kapitel 33-Hausen House (Part 5) notes: will revise and add quotes; will update related pages with facts and other information. Notes: ''Resuming to edit my normal list . Teechan tee_chan 06:35, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Teechan-san, I've created the page for Kapitel 90. I know you're editing manga chapters, so when you're back online, please feel free to expand on what I've written. 0770 (talk) 03:53, December 23, 2012 (UTC)